disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
True Love
„True Love“ ist ein Song aus der Serie Liv und Maddie, der in der Serie von Liv Rooney geschrieben und gesungen wurde. Später ändert Holden Dippledorf etwas an der Melodie und singt ihn mit Liv. Der Song wurde von Dove Cameron und Jordan Fisher gesungen. Geschrieben wurde er von Adam Anders, Peer Astrom und Shelly Peiken. Lyrics thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner And I could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I knew I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine all mine True love, If I could get it back, I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time Feelin' it all around me, wondering how I blew it And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson To forgive is key, to forget ain't me And I'm staring at my reflection And I could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I knew I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine all mine True love, If I could get it back I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time If I knew then what I do now I'd be with you tonight If I knew then what I do now we'd be alright And I could've had it all, could've had it all could've had it all, could've had it all True love, I knew I had it True love, was so hard to find True love, If I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine all mine True love, If I could get it back, I'd If only I could get it back, I'd True love, I'd never let it go True love, it was mine all mine True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all True love, is an inspiration True love, it was mine all mine True love, yeah If I could get it back I'd never let it go this time I'd never let it go, this time True love Galerie True Love 2.jpg True Love 3.jpg Trivia *Der Song wurde über Holden Dippledorf geschrieben und wurde erstmals in der Folge Der Schulball von Liv Rooney gesungen. In der Folge Dreiecks-Geschichten singen ihn Liv und Holden mit einer überarbeiten Melodie von Holden. *Auf dem Soundtrackalbum der Serie gibt es eine Solo-Version von Jordan Fisher. Kategorie:Liv und Maddie (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden